Plus fort que le destin
by Cybelia
Summary: Suite de "La Révélation". Lex et Clark vont se retrouver confrontés à un danger dont ils n'auraient jamais soupçonné l'existence.
1. Prologue et Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de la série « Smallville » ne m'appartiennent toujours pas… D'ailleurs, c'est pas juste !!!  
**Auteur :** Cybelia – cybelia_mail@tiscali.fr -   
**Genre :** Slash   
**Note de l'auteur :** Suite de ma fic "La révélation". 

**Prologue.**

Lex finissait de lire le rapport d'activité de son usine lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir entrer Jonathan Kent qui semblait quelque peu embarrassé de se retrouver face à lui.  
- Monsieur Kent ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
- Je suis venu vous demander un service.  
Lex lui fit signe de s'asseoir, mais il resta debout, à quelques pas du bureau.  
- Je suppose que c'est au sujet de Clark.  
Jonathan acquiesça silencieusement, puis se décida enfin à s'asseoir.  
- Cela fait plus d'un mois qu'il a disparu… Je suis vraiment inquiet pour lui… Je sais que nous n'avons jamais été en très bon termes, vous et moi, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide…  
- Vous voulez que je le recherche pour vous ?  
- Oui… souffla le fermier. Je ne peux pas partir moi-même à sa recherche, je dois rester avec Martha. Mais vous… vous avez les moyens de le retrouver.  
- Je m'en occupe, Monsieur Kent. Je vous préviendrai dès que j'aurais des nouvelles de votre fils.  
Jonathan se leva.  
- Merci, Lex.  
Puis, il sortit. Une fois seul, Lex prit son téléphone et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur à force de le composer chaque jour depuis des semaines.  
- Grant Investigations, j'écoute.  
- Ici Lex Luthor. Vous avez du nouveau pour moi ?  
- Il est toujours cloîtré dans l'immeuble abandonné de la 59e rue.  
- Vous êtes certain qu'il n'en est pas sorti ?  
- Pas depuis deux semaines.  
- Merci.  
Lex raccrocha et se renfonça dans son fauteuil.  
_Clark… J'imagine ce qu'il a coûté à Jonathan Kent pour venir demander mon aide… Il faut que tu reviennes… Tu me manques tellement… Clark… Je n'ai pas le choix… Il faut que j'intervienne…_

**1.**

Lex descendit de voiture devant l'immeuble désaffecté. La rue était déserte et le soir tombait sur ce quartier mal famé de Metropolis. Le jeune milliardaire ordonna à son chauffeur de revenir le chercher dans une dizaine de minutes et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. La porte n'était pas verrouillée. Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, le cœur battant à tout rompre.  
- Clark ? Je sais que tu es là ! Réponds-moi !  
Aucune réponse. Il s'engagea dans l'escalier à moitié pourri et arriva au premier.  
- Clark ? S'il te plait, il faut que je te parle !  
Une porte s'ouvrit sur sa droite, le faisant sursauter. Il entra dans la pièce qui était plongée dans l'obscurité.  
- Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda une voix qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître.  
- Clark ? Je suis venu pour te parler.  
Une petite lumière s'alluma dans un coin de la pièce permettant à Lex de voir enfin celui qu'il était venu retrouver. Clark était assis sur un vieux fauteuil déglingué et le regardait d'un air triste.  
- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir. Ce sera encore plus difficile après.  
Lex s'approcha doucement et s'assit en face de son ami, sur une caisse en bois.  
- Clark…  
Sa gorge se noua. Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir autant de mal à lui parler. Pourtant, il devait le faire.  
- Clark… Il faut que tu rentres à Smallville.  
- Non ! Je ne rentrerai jamais ! Si c'est pour ça que tu es venu, tu peux repartir tout de suite !  
- Ecoute-moi ! Ton père est venu me voir. Il est très inquiet pour toi.  
- Mon père ? Jonathan Kent n'est pas mon père ! S'énerva Clark en détournant le regard.  
Lex savait que Clark ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas l'obliger à rentrer avec lui s'il ne le voulait pas. Il se leva, les poings serrés.  
- Très bien. Je me rends compte que j'ai fait une grosse erreur en venant te voir. Je pensais que ton amour pour tes parents et pour moi serait assez fort pour te faire revenir à la raison, mais je vois que je me suis trompé. Tu n'aimes personne d'autre que toi…  
Lex souffrait de devoir parler ainsi à Clark, sachant que ce qu'il disait était faux, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.  
- Tu m'as fait croire que tu m'aimais… Que tu serais toujours là pour me protéger… Mais, tu m'as menti. Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Finalement, tu es bien plus égoïste que moi ! lança t'il d'un ton sarcastique. Sais-tu que ta mère est malade ? Depuis qu'elle a perdu son bébé, elle ne quitte plus sa chambre… Elle déprime parce qu'elle croit que tu es parti par sa faute… Jonathan est venu me demander de l'aide parce qu'il ne peut rien faire pour elle. Il sait que tu es le seul qui pourrait la réconforter… Tu ne peux pas imaginer la souffrance que j'ai lu dans ses yeux quand il me parlait. Et l'effort qu'il a du faire pour venir me voir alors qu'il me déteste… mais, tu t'en fous de tout ça ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu pouvait être pire que mon père, mais tu l'es… Adieu !  
Lex sortit sans se retourner. Il se sentait mal, au bord de l'évanouissement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé parler un jour à Clark comme il venait de le faire. Arrivé en bas des escaliers, il s'arrêta, prenant appui sur le mur à côté de lui. Il resta ainsi quelques instants.  
_Clark… Je t'en prie… Viens me rejoindre… Viens me prouver que tout ce que je viens de te dire n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges… Je t'en supplie…_  
Mais, Clark ne vint pas. Lex essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et sortit de l'immeuble. Son chauffeur n'était pas encore revenu alors, il s'appuya au mur, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne fit pas attention à la fourgonnette qui passa devant lui au pas. Il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et qu'un homme en descendit. Il ne réagit qu'au moment où l'homme ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de lui. Il leva les yeux vers le nouveau venu et sursauta en voyant que l'homme tenait un couteau. Lex se redressa, prêt à se défendre, mais l'homme fut plus rapide. Il prit le bras de Lex et le tordit. Le jeune homme poussa un cri de douleur, mais l'agresseur le fit taire en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre. Lex se plia en deux et se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol. L'homme en profita pour lui donner un coup de poing sur la nuque, l'assommant. Puis, il souleva le milliardaire et l'emmena dans la fourgonnette qui démarra en trombe.

Lionel Luthor était dans son bureau en train de dicter une lettre à sa secrétaire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda l'homme d'affaire sur un ton agressif.  
- Je suis l'inspecteur Sydney Harrold, de la police de Metropolis.  
- Que voulez-vous ?  
Le ton de Lionel s'était radouci et il invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir, après avoir congédié sa secrétaire.  
- Vous n'avez pas l'air au courant…  
- Au courant de quoi ?  
- Votre fils a été enlevé.  
- Lex ?  
- Oui. Pourquoi, vous avez plusieurs fils ?  
Lionel ne répondit pas.  
- Savez-vous qui a fait ça ?  
- Nous n'avons aucune piste pour le moment. Avez-vous une idée de la personne qui pourrait vouloir faire disparaître votre fils ?  
- Je ne vois pas…  
_A part moi…_  
- Vous savez, inspecteur, l'argent fait beaucoup d'envieux. Peut-être a t'il été enlevé pour une rançon.  
- Peut-être. C'est pour ça que je suis là.  
Elle lui tendit une carte de visite en disant :  
- Si jamais les ravisseurs vous contactent, appelez-moi !  
- Je n'y manquerai pas.  
La jeune femme sortit. Une fois seul, Lionel froissa la carte et la jeta dans la poubelle.  
_Qu'il se débrouille ! Il m'a causé assez d'ennuis… Il n'a qu'à s'en sortir tout seul !_  



	2. Chapitre 2

**2.**

Lorsque Lex ouvrit les yeux, il était seul, allongé par-terre. La pièce où il se trouvait était éclairée par une ampoule nue qui pendait du plafond et dont la lumière crue raviva son mal de tête. Il essaya de se redresser, mais ses mains et ses pieds étaient liés.  
- Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? Montrez-vous !  
Il n'obtint aucune réponse. En se contorsionnant, il réussit à s'asseoir, adossé au mur.  
_Il ne manquait plus que ça !_  
Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, mais il n'y avait rien dans la pièce. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, pour tenter de soulager sa migraine, mais les rouvrit en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Ses pires craintes furent confirmées lorsqu'il reconnut son kidnappeur.  
- Helen ?  
- Mon cher mari… lança t'elle, la voix remplie de haine et de dégoût.  
- Où suis-je ?  
- Quelque part où ni ton père, ni personne ne pourra venir te chercher.  
- Mon père ? Il sera trop content d'être enfin débarrassé de moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- Juste te faire souffrir, Lex… Tu sais, je t'aimais. Sincèrement. Jusqu'au moment où tu m'as trahie. J'ai cru que je pouvais te pardonner, mais c'était impossible. Tu as détruit tout ce qu'il y avait entre nous et tu as vraiment cru que je t'épousais par amour ? Quel naïf !  
- Alors, mon père avait raison à ton sujet. Tu ne m'as épousé que pour l'argent ? Pour une fois, j'aurais dû l'écouter…  
- Ferme-la ! Gronda t'elle en lui donnant un coup de pied dans la cuisse.  
Lex réprima un cri de douleur et leva vers elle un regard meurtrier.  
- Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas tout de suite ? Comme ça, tu hérites de tout et on en parle plus !  
- Ne sois pas si pressé de mourir, ça va venir plus tôt que tu ne le croies. Dommage d'ailleurs que tu ne sois pas mort dans l'accident… Ca m'aurait évité bien des soucis… Mais, finalement, ça m'arrange… Je vais pouvoir te faire souffrir avant…  
- Tu vas me torturer ? Demanda Lex d'un air ironique.  
- Pas physiquement… Je vais juste m'occuper des personnes qui comptent pour toi.  
- Personne ne compte pour moi, soupira le jeune homme, le cœur serré.  
- Tu mens. Je sais que tu es amoureux de Clark Kent ! Tu croyais m'avoir trompée, mais j'ai vu comment vous vous regardiez ! Tu me dégoûtes !  
- Je ne suis pas…  
- Ferme-la ! S'énerva Helen en le frappant à nouveau.  
Lex ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Elle paraissait complètement hystérique.  
- Je sais des choses sur Clark que tu ignores, Lex. Et, je vais m'en servir pour te faire payer ce que tu m'as fait… termina t'elle en sortant.  
- Non !  
Le cri de Lex se perdit dans le vide.  
_Clark ! Non… Il faut que je fasse quelque chose !_

Une ombre traversa la cour de la ferme des Kent, se dirigeant vers la maison. Seule la lumière de la chambre de Jonathan et Martha était encore allumée. L'ombre grimpa dans l'arbre le plus proche, pouvant ainsi voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la pièce. Martha était allongée sur son lit, aussi pâle que ses oreillers et Jonathan, assis à côté d'elle, tentait de la faire manger.  
- Allons, ma chérie, il faut que tu reprennes des forces.  
- Il est parti… c'est de ma faute…  
Jonathan posa le plateau repas sur la table de chevet et se pencha au-dessus de sa femme pour l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.  
- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu n'es pas responsable.  
- Il ne reviendra jamais…  
- Il reviendra, j'en suis certain.  
- Je ne veux pas le perdre… sanglota Martha dans les bras de son mari.  
- Je sais…  
L'ombre descendit de l'arbre, se dirigea vers la grange, monta dans la mezzanine et se laissa tomber sur le sofa.  
_Lex disait vrai… Mais, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je suis un monstre… Ils souffrent par ma faute…_  
- Clark ?  
Le jeune homme sursauta en voyant Jonathan s'approcher.  
- J'espérais bien que c'était toi ! Tu es revenu…  
- Papa…  
- Viens voir ta mère. Elle a besoin de toi.  
- Je ne peux pas…  
Jonathan s'assit à côté de son fils.  
- Je ne pourrais pas la regarder en face après ce que j'ai fait.  
- Elle t'a pardonné, Clark. Tu dois aussi te pardonner.  
- Et toi ?  
Son père baissa les yeux.  
- Je t'en veux encore… Mais, je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre, toi aussi. Je t'en prie, reviens…  
- J'ai trop peur… Si mon destin me rattrape, je pourrais encore vous faire du mal et je ne le supporterais pas.  
- Dis-moi… que s'est-il passé depuis ton départ ? As-tu eu des informations en rapport avec ton monde d'origine ? As-tu revu ton père biologique ?  
- Non… Je suis resté à Metropolis… J'ai un peu aidé la police en arrêtant quelques criminels, mais c'est tout.  
- C'est toi qui a retrouvé Lex après son accident d'avion, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui…  
Au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dans le relais de montagne, Clark rougit. Il se leva, empêchant ainsi son père de remarquer son trouble.  
- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis…  
- Je ne peux pas t'aider, mon fils… Mais, je t'en prie, va voir ta mère… Elle a besoin de toi…  
Jonathan savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour convaincre son fils. Il se leva et quitta la grange. Une fois seul, Clark leva les yeux vers les étoiles.  
_Pourquoi faut-il que tout soit aussi compliqué ? Lex… j'aimerais tellement que tu sois là pour m'aider… J'ai besoin de toi… Maman…_  
Il se souvint de l'air triste de Lex lorsqu'il lui parlait de sa propre mère, se rendant compte qu'il ne voulait pas perdre Martha. Il sortit de la grange et se dirigea vers la maison. Alors qu'il allait y arriver, il se sentit soudainement faible.  
_De la kryptonite ! NON ! Papa ! Maman ! Lex !_  
Il s'écroula sur le sol, inconscient.


	3. Chapitre 3

**3.**

Clark se tordait de douleur. Ses poignets le brûlaient tellement qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir s'arracher la peau. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il se trouvait dans une cage dont les barreaux étaient faits de kryptonite verte . Il était torse-nu, pieds nus, attaché par les poignets au milieu de la cage, les menottes étant aussi faites de kryptonite. La douleur était intolérable et il devait lutter pour ne pas perdre conscience à nouveau.  
- Ah ! Tu es enfin réveillé !  
Clark mit quelques secondes à reconnaître la voix.  
- Docteur Bryce ? Helen ?  
- Eh oui, c'est moi ! Comment te sens-tu ?  
- J'ai mal…  
- Je sais ! répondit elle avec une pointe de triomphe dans la voix. Mais, en fait, je ne pensais pas que cette météorite était aussi efficace contre toi ! Quelle découverte !  
- Pourquoi…  
- Vois-tu, Clark, je ne supporte pas qu'on me trahisse. Lex m'a trahi et il va payer. Dommage pour toi ! Tu n'aurais pas dû le sauver dans la montagne, ça t'aurait évité de souffrir inutilement. Mais, là, je n'ai pas le choix. Tant pis pour toi, Clark !  
Helen sortit de la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Lex, tenu solidement par les bras par un homme immense et bâti comme une armoire à glace.  
- Clark !  
Le cœur de Lex manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit son ami enchaîné et impuissant.  
- Lex…  
Le milliardaire se tourna vers la jeune femme qui les regardait tour à tour d'un air satisfait.  
- Laisse-le partir, espèce de garce ! Il ne t'a rien fait !  
- Pauvre Lexounet… tu te fais du soucis pour ton petit chéri ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais m'occuper de lui !  
- Non !  
Helen s'approcha de la cage, une matraque électrique à la main et frappa Clark à la poitrine. Lex sentit son cœur se déchirer en entendant les cris de souffrance de son amant.  
- Laisse-le !  
La jeune femme se retourna et ordonna à son complice d'attacher Lex sur une chaise, de façon à ce qu'il puisse bien voir Clark.  
- Je ne voudrais pas que tu rates une partie du spectacle, mon chéri ! Mais, tout d'abord, j'ai une affaire à régler avec ton père.  
Elle sortit, suivie par son complice, avant que Lex ait eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire.  
- Lex…  
Le milliardaire leva les yeux et son regard croisa celui de Clark.  
- Je suis désolé…  
- Clark… Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est de la mienne. J'ai sous-estimé Helen. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi…  
- Folle ?  
- Oui… répondit Lex, en baissant les yeux.  
Clark essaya de trouver une position moins douloureuse, mais il ne sentait presque plus ses mains et les nausées l'envahissaient par vagues de plus en plus fortes et rapprochées.  
- Lex… Je ne tiendrais plus longtemps…  
- Non, Clark. Tu ne dois pas lâcher ! On va s'en sortir !  
- Pardonne-moi, Lex… J'ai trop mal…  
Clark s'évanouit. Lex tenta de se libérer, mais ne réussit qu'à s'entailler un peu plus les poignets et les chevilles.  
- Clark ! Répond-moi ! Clark ! Ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie ! Clark !  
Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et Lex poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
- Tu dois rester conscient ! Regarde-moi !  
- Lex… Je t'aime…  
Et il s'évanouit à nouveau sous les yeux horrifiés de Lex qui ne pouvait que maudire son impuissance… et Helen.  
_Je vais la tuer ! Je le jure devant toi, Clark, je la tuerai de mes propres mains !_

Lionel décrocha dès la première sonnerie.  
- Luthor.  
- Bonjour, beau-papa !  
- Helen ? Que me voulez-vous ?  
- Disons que je détiens votre cher fils, mon époux, et que j'aimerais avoir une petit conversation avec vous.  
- Inutile, je ne vous verserai pas de rançon.  
- Oh… Vous êtes bien méchant avec Lex. Le pauvre. Mais, ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais vous parler.  
- De quoi alors ? Demanda Lionel, soudain intéressé.  
- Je détiens également un spécimen tout à fait intéressant…  
- Un spécimen ? De quoi ?  
- Je suppose que vous connaissez cette petite fouine qui s'appelle Clark Kent.  
- Bien entendu. C'est lui que vous appelez un spécimen ?  
- Oui. Ce jeune homme a des qualités pour le moins étonnantes et je suis certaine que ça pourrait vous intéresser.  
- Que voulez-vous en échange ?  
- Je veux que vous le fassiez souffrir un maximum. Prenez la ferme de ses parents, jetez-les dehors de chez eux. Il faut qu'ils payent le fait d'avoir élevé ce garçon.  
- Mais, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi vous en prenez-vous à Clark Kent et à sa famille ? Que vous a t'il fait ?  
- Il m'a pris Lex !  
Lionel resta quelques secondes abasourdi.  
- Vous êtes toujours là ?  
- Qu'avez-vous dit ?  
- Que votre cher fiston et Clark couchent ensemble ! Oh, mais je vous l'apprend peut-être ! En tous cas, j'espère que mon offre vous intéresse. Parce que Clark n'est pas très en forme et que vous devriez vous dépêcher si vous ne voulez pas que je vous donne un cadavre.  
- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?  
Helen dicta ses conditions et raccrocha, satisfaite. Son plan marchait exactement comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle allait pouvoir se débarrasser d'un seul coup de tous ceux qui se dressaient entre le pouvoir et elle : Lex, Clark, Jonathan et Martha Kent, mais aussi Lionel Luthor.  



	4. Chapitre 4

**4.**

Lex ne supportait plus de voir Clark souffrir. Depuis qu'Helen avait quitté la pièce, le jeune homme avait repris connaissance deux fois, mais seulement quelques secondes, et avait à nouveau perdu conscience. Le milliardaire ne savait pas quoi faire. Il tentait de se détacher, mais sans succès et ne comptait sur aucune aide extérieure pour les sortir de là. Alors qu'il commençait à se décourager, Helen revint dans la pièce accompagnée de son acolyte.  
- Salut, Lex ! Je suis venu t'annoncer une grande nouvelle.  
- Je suppose que tu ne vas pas nous libérer, répondit l'intéressé d'un ton sarcastique.  
- Bien vu ! Non, je suis venu te dire que je ne vais pas tuer ton cher ami.  
Devant l'air surpris de Lex, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :  
- Mais, je ne suis pas certaine que le sort que ton père va lui réserver ne soit pas pire que la mort.  
- Mon père ?  
- Il s'est montré très intéressé par Clark. Une fois qu'il aura exproprié les Kent de leur ferme et de leurs terres, il viendra s'occuper de leur fils.  
- Pourquoi t'en prends-tu à eux ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait ! Je suis le seul coupable !  
Helen s'approcha de son prisonnier et se pencha sur lui.  
- Ils n'auraient jamais dû élever Clark. C'est leur seul tort, mais je compte bien le leur faire payer.  
- Tu es vraiment malade ! S'exclama Lex, qui n'arrivait plus à garder son calme devant le machiavélisme de la jeune femme.  
Helen se contenta de lui sourire avant de se tourner vers son complice.  
- Enlève les menottes de Clark. Je veux qu'il soit conscient pour la suite.  
L'homme prit une clé à sa ceinture et déverrouilla la serrure de la cage. Puis, il entra, détacha Clark et ressortit en prenant bien soin de refermer à clé derrière lui. En sentant ses poignets se libérer de leurs liens de kryptonite, Clark reprit conscience. Il se mit à genoux sur le sol, au centre de la cage, essayant de reprendre des forces. Mais, il subissait toujours l'influence de la kryptonite des barreaux et sut qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour sortir de là tout seul. Son regard croisa celui, quelque peu soulagé, de Lex.  
- Maintenant que tu es revenu parmi nous, souffla Helen, je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu…  
Elle congédia son complice et revint vers Lex. Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait absolument pas, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Lex tenta de se débattre, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. En voyant son air ahuri et la mine défaite de Clark, Helen fanfaronna :  
- Tu es à ma merci, Lex. Je peux te faire absolument tout ce que je veux… Et, en plus, devant ton cher Clark qui ne peut pas m'en empêcher…  
- Pourquoi… Je croyais que tu me haïssais !  
- C'est vrai, je te déteste… Mais, tu es un si bon amant …  
Tout en parlant, elle avait déboutonné la chemise de Lex et commençait à lui caresser le torse.  
- Et puis, j'adore voir la tête de ce pauvre Clark pendant que je m'amuse avec toi… Il doit être mort de jalousie… N'est-ce pas, Clark ? Demanda t'elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme qui ne répondit pas.  
Helen haussa les épaules devant ce manque de réaction et continua son petit manège.  
- Tu sais, Lex, on aurait pu faire de grandes choses tous les deux… Si seulement tu n'avais pas tout gâché… Mais, tant pis pour toi !  
- Tu devrais me tuer tout de suite… grogna Lex après que la jeune femme l'ait à nouveau embrassé. Je préfère mourir que coucher avec toi encore une fois…  
Vexée, Helen le gifla de toutes ses forces. Alors qu'elle allait le frapper à nouveau, son portable sonna. Elle regarda le numéro de son correspondant et sortit.

Lorsqu'ils furent seul, Lex demanda à Clark :  
- Comment te sens-tu ?  
- Mieux que tout à l'heure, mais ce n'est pas encore la joie.  
- Je suppose que tu ne peux pas sortir de cette cage.  
- Je ne préfère même pas essayer de m'approcher de ces barreaux.  
- J'ai eu une idée.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Si tu utilises tes yeux, tu pourrais brûler mes liens.  
- Non ! Je suis trop faible. Si je manque mon coup, je pourrais te faire du mal.  
- On n'a pas le choix, Clark. J'ai beau tourner la situation dans tous les sens, je ne trouve pas d'autre solution. Je vais faire tourner ma chaise pour que tu puisses brûler les cordes qui me tiennent les poignets.  
Clark soupira, mais dut admettre que Lex avait raison. Il concentra toute son énergie et réussit à produire un rayon qu'il dirigea vers la chaise où était assis Lex. Celui-ci avait réussi à se tourner suffisamment pour que les cordes soient dans le champ de vision de Clark. Lex sentit la chaleur qui consumait ses liens, mais serra les dents pour ne pas montrer à son ami que ses mains subissaient partiellement la brûlure. En quelques secondes, les mains de Lex furent libres. Il détacha ses jambes et remit sa chaise en position.  
- Maintenant, il faut attendre qu'Helen ou son complice revienne pour que je récupère la clé de ta prison.  
Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. En effet, l'homme revint quelques minutes plus tard pour récupérer un sac vide qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce. Afin d'attirer l'homme vers lui, Lex se mit à tousser violemment. Clark interpella alors leur geôlier.  
- Il s'étouffe ! Aidez-le ! Votre patronne ne veut pas le tuer, n'est-ce pas ?  
L'homme se dirigea alors vers Lex et se pencha pour voir ce qu'il avait. Au moment opportun, le jeune milliardaire attrapa l'homme par le cou, pressant sa carotide. Le colosse était bien plus fort que Lex, mais, pris pas surprise, il n'eut pas le temps de se débattre et, au bout de quelques secondes, il s'évanouit . Lex prit alors ce qui restait de ses propres liens et attacha l'homme avec. Puis, il récupéra les clés de la cage afin de délivrer Clark. Celui-ci tenta de se lever, mais retomba lourdement sur le sol. Lex ouvrit la porte de la cage, puis aida son ami à se mettre debout.  
- Je sais que ça va être douloureux pour toi, mais il faut que tu arrives à passer cette porte. Ca va te rapprocher des barreaux, mais on n'a pas d'autre solution.  
- Ca ira, Lex.  
- Alors, on y va.  
Ils avancèrent vers la porte de la cage. Clark dut serrer les dents, luttant contre les effets nocifs de la kryptonite. Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin franchi la porte, ils s'éloignèrent au maximum de la cage, tout en restant dans la pièce. Clark sentit ses forces lui revenir presque immédiatement.  
- Ca va mieux ?  
- Beaucoup mieux, merci.  
- Alors, sortons d'ici. Il faut empêcher Helen et mon père de nuire.  
- Ton père ?  
Lex grimaça.  
- C'est vrai que tu étais inconscient. Helen a demandé à mon père d'exproprier tes parents. Et, elle comptait ensuite te livrer à lui.  
- Quoi ? Il faut rentrer à Smallville tout de suite !  
- Allons-y, acquiesça Lex.  
_Et, lorsque les Kent seront à nouveau en sécurité, je m'occuperai personnellement de cette garce d'Helen…_


	5. Chapitre 5

**5.**

Lionel souriait. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'obéir à la folle qui avait épousé son fils, mais avait trouvé un moyen de tourner la situation à son avantage.  
_Comme toujours…_  
Il savait que la jeune femme allait bientôt arriver dans son bureau et vérifia une dernière fois son plan.

Helen entra dans la pièce et claqua la porte avant de se retourner vers Lionel.  
- Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ? Vous savez exactement ce que je veux ! Vous n'êtes pas capable de virer les Kent de leur ferme ?  
- Asseyez-vous, ma chère.  
A contrecœur, la jeune femme obéit.  
- Alors ?  
- Avez-vous bien lu votre contrat de mariage ?  
- Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Bien entendu !  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.  
Il lui tendit un document relié qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.  
- Ouvrez-le à la dernière page et lisez l'avant-dernier paragraphe.  
Etonnée, elle suivit les instructions et sentit son cœur se glacer.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? De quel testament parle t'il ?  
- De celui-ci, répondit Lionel en lui tendant un autre document. Bien entendu, il ne s'agit que d'une copie. L'original est bien en sécurité chez le notaire de Lex.  
Helen prit le testament et lut. Plus elle lisait, plus sa rage contre Lex décuplait.  
- Il ne m'a pas fait ça ? Il n'a pas osé ?  
- Si, sourit Lionel, satisfait de sa manœuvre. Si Lex disparaît ou meurs avant la fin de votre première année de mariage, tous ses biens reviendront à Clark Kent. Si celui-ci n'est pas en mesure de toucher son héritage, ce seront ses parents qui en bénéficieront. Et si, par malheur, eux non plus ne sont plus de ce monde, tout ira à des œuvres de charité, des orphelinats ou des instituts de recherche contre le cancer et le SIDA . En d'autres mots, vous n'aurez que vos yeux pour pleurer !  
La jeune femme se leva d'un bond, folle de rage.  
- Je ne peux rien y faire ?  
- Non, ce contrat de mariage et le testament de Lex sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus légaux. Vous n'aurez absolument rien !  
- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Je croyais que vous détestiez votre fils ?  
- C'est vrai. Mais, je vous déteste encore plus. Je n'ai pas envie que la LexCorp et, de ce fait, une partie de ma compagnie, tombe entre vos mains.  
- Et, vous ne voulez pas savoir que ce que j'ai découvert au sujet de Clark Kent ? Je croyais pourtant que ce jeune homme vous intéressait au plus haut point.  
- C'est vrai. Mais, je me débrouillerai sans vous. Et puis, de toutes manières, je commence à vous comprendre et je suis certain que vous m'auriez joué un mauvais tour.  
Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier et sortit en claquant à nouveau la porte. Une fois seul, Lionel rangea les documents qu'il avait montrés à Helen dans son coffre et appela son chauffeur. Il avait une folle envie de manger italien, la discussion avec la jeune femme lui ayant ouvert l'appétit.

Helen entra dans la maison abandonnée qu'elle avait louée à la sortie de Metropolis et se dirigea directement vers l'escalier menant à la cave. Elle fut surprise de ne pas voir son complice devant la porte. Son intuition lui souffla qu'il y avait un problème. Elle entra dans la cave et sa rage décupla lorsqu'elle vit son complice attaché sur le sol et la cage en kryptonite vide.  
- NON ! C'est impossible !  
Elle ressortit aussi vite, sans même prendre le temps de libérer l'homme qui gisait par-terre.

La Porshe de Lex filait à vive allure sur la route menant à Metropolis. Pour une fois, Clark était trop préoccupé pour se soucier des risques d'accidents. Après avoir récupéré les vêtements de Clark et quitté la maison où ils étaient retenus prisonniers, les deux hommes avaient marché pendant quelques centaines de mètres avant de tomber sur une station service. Heureusement pour eux, Helen avait oublié de prendre le portefeuille de Lex dans sa poche de pantalon. Ils appelèrent un taxi et se firent conduire au siège de la LexCorp. Ils descendirent dans le garage situé au sous-sol du bâtiment où se trouvaient deux des voitures du milliardaire. Clark savait qu'il aurait pu partir seul et qu'il serait arrivé bien plus vite à Smallville, mais Lex l'avait convaincu qu'il avait besoin de lui pour contrer les arguments juridiques que ne manquerait pas d'employer son père pour expulser les Kent de chez eux. De plus, Clark était encore faible suite à l'exposition prolongée à la kryptonite. Alors qu'ils quittaient Metropolis, chacun raconta à l'autre comment il s'était fait prendre par Helen.  
- J'ai cru qu'elle allait te tuer, Clark.  
- Moi aussi… Mais, comment a t'elle su pour nous deux ?  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Lex en haussant les épaules.  
Un sourire énigmatique apparut sur son visage.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?  
- Je repensais à Helen… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle voulait exactement, mais c'est un échec total ! De toutes façons, même si elle nous avait tué, elle n'aurait pas réussi à mettre la main sur ma fortune.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- On a signé un contrat de mariage. Dedans, il est stipulé que si je meurs avant une année de mariage, mes biens seraient distribués selon ce qui est indiqué dans mon testament. Et, celui-ci ne fait aucunement mention d'Helen.  
- Tu ne lui lègue rien ?  
- Non. En fait, c'est toi qui aurait tout récupéré.  
- Moi ? Pourquoi moi ?  
- Voyons Clark ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments pour toi bien avant de la rencontrer. Et je savais que tu étais la seule personne de mon entourage qui se serait servi de cet argent pour faire le bien.  
- Mais, si Helen m'avait tué aussi ?  
- L'argent serait revenu à tes parents. Et, dans le pire des cas, il aurait été distribué à des œuvres de charité.  
- Elle n'aurait pas eu un centime ?  
- Pas un. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je souriais.  
- Tu sais que tu es encore plus machiavélique que je ne croyais !  
- Merci !  
Ils se turent en voyant le panneau "Smallville 5 miles". Plus que quelques minutes et ils sauraient si Lionel avait consenti à aider Helen.


	6. Chapitre 6

**6.**

Chloé était en train de trier les photos d'une arrestation prises par l'un des photographes du Daily Planet lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière prononcer son nom. Elle leva la tête.  
- Docteur Bryce ? Enfin… Luthor…  
- Appelez-moi Helen, ce sera plus simple, lui proposa la jeune femme en souriant. Je suis contente de vous revoir, Chloé.  
- Moi aussi. Je peux vous être utile ?  
- Je pense que ça va plutôt être le contraire.  
La journaliste regarda son interlocutrice d'un air surpris.  
- On ne pourrait pas aller ailleurs ? Je préfèrerais que vous soyez la seule à bénéficier des informations que je vais vous donner.  
- Il faut que je finisse de trier ces photos. Mais, on pourrait se retrouver au café d'en bas dans une demi-heure ?  
- J'aimerai autant aller chez vous. Il y aura sûrement moins d'oreilles indiscrètes. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr.  
- Ca ne me dérange pas du tout. Je vous rejoins en bas dans 30 minutes.  
- D'accord !

Une demi-heure plus tard, Chloé retrouvait Helen qui l'attendait devant la porte du Daily Planet. Elles montèrent dans la voiture du médecin et se rendirent chez la journaliste. Une fois arrivées, Chloé fit du thé, puis elle s'assit sur le sofa en face d'Helen, attendant avec impatience ses révélations.  
- Tout d'abord, j'ai une question à vous poser, Chloé.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Est-ce que vous êtes toujours amie avec Clark Kent ?  
La jeune femme fit la moue.  
- Plus vraiment… Il m'a caché beaucoup de choses le concernant et je n'arrive plus à lui faire confiance. Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?  
- Je vais vous faire une révélation sur Clark et j'aimerai que vous publiez ce que je vais vous raconter dans le Daily Planet.  
- Attendez ! Je ne suis pas vraiment journaliste là-bas. Je ne suis que stagiaire !  
- Je le sais. Mais, je sais aussi que mes révélations peuvent vous faire obtenir le poste dont vous rêvez.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Alors ? Vous êtes prête à m'écouter ?  
- Je peux enregistrer ?  
- Oui. En revanche, je vous demanderai de ne jamais citer mon nom dans votre article.  
- Promis !  
Helen se cala un peu plus dans le sofa et se lança :  
- Clark Kent n'est pas un homme ordinaire. Il a certains pouvoirs…  
Helen raconta à Chloé tout ce qu'elle savait sur Clark. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, la jeune femme lui demanda :  
- Pourquoi voulez-vous que tout ceci soit publié ?  
- Tout simplement parce que Clark m'a volé Lex.  
Chloé écarquilla les yeux de surprise.  
- Quoi ?  
- Clark et Lex sont ensemble.  
- C'est impossible ! Clark est avec Lana Lang !  
- Plus maintenant.  
Chloé n'en revenait pas.  
_Clark… et Lex ??? Ca alors…_  
- Je compte sur vous pour publier toute cette histoire.  
Helen se leva et ajouta :  
- Je vous laisse une semaine pour faire paraître votre article. Passé ce délai, je me verrai dans l'obligation d'aller voir un autre journaliste.  
Et elle partit sans laisser le temps à Chloé de lui poser une autre question.  
_Tout ce qu'elle m'a dit est incroyable ! Mais, pourquoi ai-je plus de mal à admettre que Clark puisse sortir avec Lex que de croire qu'il a des pouvoirs surhumains ? Elle veut que je publie cette histoire… Mais, je ne peux pas ! Si je fais ça, les Kent vont en souffrir et ils n'y sont pour rien dans toute cette histoire… Il faut que j'aille les voir… Il faut que je parle à Clark…_

Au moment où Lex garait la voiture devant la maison des Kent, son téléphone de voiture sonna. Il répondit, lança quelques mots à l'adresse de son interlocuteur et raccrocha. Puis, il se tourna vers Clark qui attendait :  
- C'était mon avocat. Il s'est renseigné au sujet d'une mesure d'expropriation de tes parents et figures-toi qu'il n'a rien trouvé.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
- Que mon père n'a pas suivi les souhaits d'Helen.  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Va savoir. Les voies de mon père sont impénétrables. Remarque, on ne va pas s'en plaindre !  
- C'est vrai.  
Clark soupira.  
- Allez, va les voir.  
- Ok. Mais, d'abord, promets-moi une chose.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Ne va pas essayer de retrouver Helen tout seul pour te venger. Attends-moi. S'il te plait.  
- Je te le promets. De toutes façons, je suis trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit. Je vais rentrer au manoir et aller directement au lit ! N'hésite pas à me rejoindre ! termina Lex d'un air complice.  
Clark rougit. Il prit une grande inspiration et sortit de la voiture. A peine eut-il mis le pied sur la première marche du porche que la voiture de Lex disparaissait dans un nuage de poussière.

Clark hésita quelques secondes devant la porte, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter face à ses parents. Il avait convenu avec Lex de ne parler à personne de leur enlèvement, mais doutait de pouvoir cacher une telle chose à ses parents. Alors qu'il allait entrer, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Jonathan.  
- Clark !  
- Papa !  
Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
- Je suis désolé de ne pas être revenu plus tôt. J'ai eu…un empêchement…  
- Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois ici, maintenant.  
Ils entrèrent.  
- Va voir ta mère. Elle sera si contente de te revoir.  
- Tu devrais peut-être la prévenir avant qu'elle ne me voit.  
- Pas la peine, elle aura une belle surprise en te voyant entrer dans la chambre.  
Clark monta l'escalier quatre à quatre et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de ses parents.


	7. Chapitre 7

**7. **

Chloé roulait rapidement en direction de Smallville. Elle n'arrêtait pas de retourner dans son esprit ce qu'Helen lui avait appris sur Clark. Elle savait que la seule solution possible était d'en parler au principal intéressé.  
_Clark et Lex… Pourquoi ne m'en suis-je pas rendu compte plus tôt ? J'étais tellement obnubilée par le fait qu'il sorte avec Lana que je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre… Surtout par Lex… Et cette histoire de pouvoirs surhumains… C'est vrai qu'il y avait des choses bizarres, mais ça… Je dois savoir ce qu'il en est avant de décider si je peux publier ça ou non…_

Clark frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de ses parents et entra doucement. La pièce était plongée dans une semi-obscurité. Il avança vers le lit, hésitant. Martha semblait dormir et il n'osait pas la réveiller. Mais, elle sentit sa présence et ouvrit les yeux.  
- Clark ? C'est bien toi ? Je ne suis pas en train de rêver ?  
- Non, Maman, répondit le jeune homme en s'asseyant au bord du lit, tu ne rêves pas. Je suis revenu.  
- Tu ne vas pas repartir ?  
- Non. Je ne t'abandonnerai plus.  
- Je suis si heureuse de te revoir, mon chéri.  
Clark se pencha vers elle et la prit tendrement dans ses bras.  
- Tu m'as tellement manqué, sanglota t'elle.  
- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû…  
- Chut… Oublions tout ! Je suis si heureuse… si heureuse…  
Ils restèrent ainsi quelques longues minutes sans parler.

Jonathan attendait au rez-de-chaussée, à la fois anxieux et soulagé que Clark soit enfin rentré. Il se doutait que Lex était pour quelque chose dans le retour de son fils et se promit de le remercier dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion . En attendant que Clark redescende, il prépara le dîner. Alors qu'il finissait de mettre la table, il entendit une voiture se garer devant la maison. Il sortit sur le perron et fut surpris en reconnaissant le véhicule de Chloé. La jeune femme en descendit, le rejoignant.  
- Bonjour, Monsieur Kent.  
- Bonjour, Chloé. Je te croyais à Metropolis.  
- J'y étais. Mais, il fallait que je parle à Clark. Il est là ?  
- Il discute avec Martha. Je vais aller le chercher si tu veux.  
- Non, ce n'est pas urgent, sourit-elle, ne voulant pas l'alarmer inutilement. Je vais aller dire bonjour à mon père. Clark n'aura qu'à me rejoindre chez moi quand il le pourra.  
- D'accord. Je lui dirai.  
Une fois la jeune femme partie, Jonathan rentra et trouva Clark et Martha attablés. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait sa femme sourire depuis le départ de Clark. Il sourit à son tour et s'assit.  
- Qui était-ce ? Demanda son épouse tout en mordant dans un morceau de pain.  
- Chloé. Clark, elle veut te parler. Elle m'a dit que tu pourras la rejoindre chez elle quand tu le voudras.  
- Elle n'était pas à Metropolis ? Interrogea son fils, surpris.  
Jonathan haussa les épaules pour montrer qu'il n'en savait pas plus.

Une fois le dîner terminé, Clark s'éclipsa pour rejoindre Chloé, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait de si important à lui dire. En arrivant devant la maison des Sullivan, il remarqua immédiatement son amie qui l'attendait, assise sous la véranda.  
- Bonsoir Chloé.  
- Bonsoir Clark.  
- Tu voulais me parler ?  
- Oui. Mais, je préfèrerai que l'on aille ailleurs. Je ne veux pas que l'on risque d'être dérangés par mon père ou Lana.  
- Je te suis.  
Ils allèrent dans le parc tout proche et s'installèrent sur un banc isolé. Chloé jeta un coup d'œil tout autour d'elle et prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.  
- J'ai appris deux choses sur toi que j'aimerais que tu me confirmes en étant tout à fait honnête avec moi.  
- Je t'écoute, l'encouragea Clark, se doutant de ce qu'elle allait lui dire.  
- J'ai appris que tu n'étais pas un homme comme les autres. Disons que tu aurais des pouvoirs surhumains. C'est vrai ?  
Le jeune homme soupira.  
- Oui, souffla t'il à voix basse.  
Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui mentir plus longtemps alors il choisit de tout lui raconter, depuis son arrivée sur Terre avec la pluie de météorites, jusqu'à l'explosion du vaisseau qui lui avait fait quitter Smallville.  
- Alors, c'était vrai… murmura la jeune femme, encore sous le choc.  
Clark lui laissa quelques minutes pour qu'elle assimile ce qu'il venait de lui avouer. Puis, il demanda :  
- Quelle est l'autre chose que tu voulais savoir ?  
Chloé hésita quelques secondes.  
- Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu es avec Lex ?  
Clark rougit mais répondit :  
- Oui.  
- Depuis longtemps ?  
Il raconta comment il avait sauvé Lex suite à son accident d'avion et comment il s'était rapproché, tout en omettant certains détails plutôt intimes.  
- Mais, je croyais que tu aimais Lana ?  
- Moi aussi. Et je me trompais…  
- Finalement, ça me soulage. Je me dis que je ne peux pas rivaliser contre Lex alors que j'aurais pu tenter quelque chose pour surpasser Lana, dit-elle en souriant.  
- Chloé, j'ai moi aussi une question à te poser.  
- Oui ?  
- Comment as-tu appris tout ça ?  
- C'est Helen Bryce qui est venue me voir. Elle voulait que je publie tout ça pour te faire du tort.  
- Tu vas le faire ? demanda Clark avec appréhension.  
- Non. Je l'aurais fait si tu ne m'avais pas dit la vérité. Mais, tu viens d'être honnête avec moi et je ne veux pas que tes parents souffrent à cause de moi.  
- Merci.  
Elle se leva en souriant.  
- Tu diras bonjour à Lex de ma part.  
- Pas de problème.  
Alors qu'elle allait partir, elle parut se souvenir de quelque chose.  
- Mon Dieu, j'ai failli oublier ! Helen m'a dit que si je ne publiait pas ce qu'elle m'avait raconté d'ici une semaine, elle irait voir un autre journaliste.  
- Oh non ! Merci de m'avoir prévenu.  
- Sois prudent !  
Et elle partit.


	8. Chapitre 8

**8. **

Clark rentra directement chez lui, même s'il mourrait d'envie de voir Lex. Lorsqu'il arriva à la ferme, ses parents étaient en train de discuter dans le salon. Le visage de Martha s'illumina lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce.  
- Qu'est-ce que Chloé te voulait ? Demanda Jonathan.  
- Rien de particulier. Je vais aller me coucher, mais je voudrais vous parler avant.  
- Nous t'écoutons.  
Clark s'assit.  
- Je vais devoir m'absenter quelques jours. J'ai une affaire à régler à Metropolis. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps je serai absent, mais je vous appellerai régulièrement.  
- Tu ne veux pas nous dire ce qu'est cette affaire ?  
- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas le seul concerné dans cette histoire.  
- Promet-moi d'être prudent, soupira Martha, triste à l'idée que son fils reparte aussi vite.  
- Promis.  
- Tu pars quand ?  
- Demain. Je sais que c'est rapide, mais une fois que cette histoire sera réglée, je vous jure que je resterai avec vous jusqu'à mon entrée en fac ! lança le jeune homme avec un grand sourire. Bon, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.  
- Bonne nuit, Clark.  
Martha se leva pour l'embrasser, puis il monta.

Clark n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il repensait sans cesse à tout ce qui était arrivé depuis que Lex l'avait retrouvé à Metropolis.  
_Helen est complètement dingue. Il faut que nous la mettions hors d'état de nuire… Lex… Tu me manques…_  
Il avait de plus en plus besoin de voir Lex et savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir. Il avait terriblement envie d'aller le rejoindre au manoir, mais hésitait à cause de ses parents. Il ne voulait pas leur faire peur en quittant la maison au milieu de la nuit alors qu'il leur avait dit qu'il ne partirait que le lendemain. Il se leva, prit un papier et nota rapidement :

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je suis allé faire un tour. Je serai de retour dans la matinée. Je vous aime. Clark »

Il punaisa le mot à la porte de la salle de bains et retourna dans sa chambre. Il enfila un jean et un tee-shirt, puis sortit par la fenêtre sans faire de bruit, préférant ce chemin pour ne pas faire grincer les escaliers. Une fois dehors, il utilisa sa vitesse surhumaine pour se rendre au manoir. En y arrivant, il ne fut pas surpris de voir de la lumière provenant du bureau de Lex. Il s'approcha de la porte-fenêtre ouverte et s'arrêta quelques secondes pour regarder le milliardaire qui travaillait sur son ordinateur.  
- Tu en as mis du temps ! S'exclama Lex en se retournant.  
- Je croyais que tu devais aller au lit directement, lança Clark en entrant.  
- Il fallait d'abord que je finisse de lire quelques rapports concernant l'usine. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda le jeune milliardaire en se levant.  
- Non, merci.  
Clark s'assit dans le sofa pendant que Lex se servait un verre de Cognac. Lorsque son ami fut installé en face de lui, le jeune homme soupira :  
- On a un nouveau problème.  
- Lequel ? S'inquiéta Lex.  
Clark lui raconta ce qui était arrivé avec Chloé. Lex se releva et commença à faire les cent pas.  
- Il va falloir que je m'occupe d'Helen avant qu'elle n'en parle à quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Que comptes-tu faire ?  
- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée… Enfin si, il y a bien quelque chose, mais tu ne voudras pas…  
- Ne me dis pas que tu veux la tuer ?  
- Ca m'a traversé l'esprit, souffla Lex.  
- Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Il faut trouver autre chose.  
- Tu as raison. Mais, pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie de parler d'elle.  
Lex posa son verre et alla s'asseoir tout contre Clark. Celui-ci ouvrit les bras, heureux de pouvoir savourer un instant de calme auprès ce celui qu'il aimait.  
- Si on allait se coucher ? Demanda Lex d'une voix rauque.  
Clark se pencha et l'embrassa fougueusement.  
- Je crois que ça veut dire : « Allons-y ! », sourit le milliardaire d'un air mutin.  
- Tu as tout à fait saisi ma pensée !

Une fois dans la chambre, ils hésitèrent. Ce n'était que leur deuxième fois, la première ne s'étant pas déroulée dans une situation tout à fait normale. Au grand étonnement de Lex, Clark prit l'initiative. Il attira Lex à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement, puis le baiser se fit plus passionné. Lorsqu'il se séparèrent, Lex s'écarta un peu en levant les mains. Il avait besoin de mettre les choses au point avant d'aller plus loin.  
- Il y a une personne dont nous n'avons pas parlé…  
- Je suppose que tu fais allusion à Lana ?  
- Oui.  
Clark soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit.  
- Lorsque je t'ai retrouvé dans la montagne, je ne pensais pas que notre relation prendrait un tel tournant, mais je n'ai pas hésité à venir te secourir. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas du tout pensé à Lana. Et, lorsque j'ai pensé à elle, je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'aimais plus.  
- Comment est-ce possible ? Tu es amoureux d'elle depuis l'école primaire ? C'est toi-même qui me l'a dit ! S'exclama Lex, qui avait beaucoup de mal à croire ce que Clark venait de lui dire.  
- J'étais amoureux… Jusqu'au moment où je suis sorti avec elle… Je me suis alors rendu compte que je l'avais idéalisée… comme on le fait avec quelque chose que l'on croit inaccessible. A partir du moment où la réalité a rejoint le rêve, celui-ci a disparu… Je ne sais pas si tu comprends ce que je veux te dire, Lex, mais je te jure que je ne l'aime plus. Elle restera toujours une amie, enfin, si elle le veut bien, mais rien de plus…  
- Je te crois, Clark, même si j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'admettre… Mais, tout ce que tu m'as dit me fait peur.  
- Peur ?  
- Si un jour tes sentiments pour moi disparaissaient comme ceux que tu éprouvais pour Lana ?  
Clark se releva et s'approcha de Lex pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
- Je ne peux rien te promettre. Je ne te dirai pas que je t'aimerai pour l'éternité et je ne pense pas que tu serais capable de me jurer ton amour éternel. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, je t'aime. Je t'aime à la folie. C'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir.  
- Ca me suffit, souffla Lex avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Clark.  
Ils basculèrent lentement sur le lit, fébriles. Une main de Lex s'insinua sous le tee-shirt de Clark, caressant doucement son torse puissant, tandis que l'autre se perdait dans ses cheveux bruns et soyeux. Le jeune homme gémit sous la caresse et entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de Lex. Au bout d'un moment, trouvant que ça n'allait pas assez vite, il tira d'un coup sec sur le vêtement qui se déchira.  
- Désolé, souffla t'il…  
- Pas grave, j'en ai d'autres ! sourit Lex.  
Celui-ci se débarrassa de ce qui restait de sa chemise, puis aida Clark à ôter son tee-shirt. Lex profita de la position de son amant pour dominer la situation. Le jeune homme se retrouva allongé sur le dos, le milliardaire à califourchon sur ses cuisses.  
- La dernière fois, je n'étais pas en état de demander quoi que ce soit. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent…  
Un sourire énigmatique s'étalait sur son visage.  
- Je suis à toi… souffla Clark d'une voix rauque.  
Lex sourit encore plus largement et se pencha en avant pour venir titiller de sa langue un des mamelons durcis qui s'offraient à lui, tout en caressant l'autre du bout des doigts. Clark ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir, encourageant Lex dans son entreprise. Celui-ci délaissa les boutons de chair pour descendre le long du torse de son amant, déposant ça et là des baisers brûlants. Sa main descendit encore plus bas, caressant le jeune homme à travers son jean où il commençait à se sentir très à l'étroit. Lex savourait les réactions qu'il faisait naître chez son amant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur lui. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Lex comprit pourquoi il avait été attiré par le jeune homme dès la première seconde où leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Clark ne l'avait jamais laissé contrôler sa vie et, même s'il avait eu confiance en lui, il ne s'était jamais totalement abandonné à lui…  
_Jusqu'à maintenant… Parce qu'il m'aime…_  
Clark grogna de frustration en sentant Lex se redresser. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait gardés clos jusque là et plongea son regard dans celui du milliardaire. Il y lut une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant et se redressa, inquiet.  
- Lex ! Qu'y a t'il ?  
- Excuse-moi, Clark… Je ne peux pas…  
Il se leva vivement et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains avant que Clark ait pu le retenir.


	9. Chapitre 9

**9.**

Clark resta quelques secondes assis sur le lit, abasourdi. Puis, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bains. Il hésita une fraction de secondes avant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour savoir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Il vit que Lex était assis dans un coin de la pièce, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Alors, il frappa doucement à la porte.  
- Lex, que se passe t'il ?  
- Excuse-moi, Clark… C'était une mauvaise idée…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es malade ?  
- Non… Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tes parents risquent de s'inquiéter.  
- Je leur ai laissé un mot. Je ne partirai pas d'ici avant que tu m'aies dit ce qui se passe… A moins… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux plus de moi ?  
La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit brutalement, faisant sursauter Clark qui recula instinctivement d'un pas.  
- Ce n'est pas toi, souffla Lex, le regard perdu. C'est moi…  
Le jeune homme s'approcha de son amant et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.  
- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. S'il te plait. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Lex.  
Le milliardaire soupira et entraîna Clark vers le lit où ils s'assirent.  
- Tout à l'heure, je… Je me suis rendu compte que personne ne m'avait jamais fait confiance à ce point… Tu étais là, allongé, vulnérable… Bon, je sais, tu n'es pas si vulnérable que ça, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire… Tu as mis ta vie et ton corps entre mes mains sans hésiter… Ta confiance aveugle en moi… Ca m'a fait peur…  
- Peur ?  
- Oui. J'ai eu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur de trahir ta confiance et ton amitié, peur de te faire souffrir… Et j'ai paniqué…  
Clark entoura les épaules de Lex de son bras, l'attirant contre lui.  
- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ça. Je ne sais pas de quoi l'avenir sera fait, mais, comme je ne peux te jurer de t'aimer jusqu'à ma mort, tu ne peux me jurer de ne jamais me trahir. Je le sais et tu le sais aussi. Pour l'instant, nous devons vivre le présent, sans se soucier de l'avenir, même si notre destin est peut-être à cent mille lieues de ce que l'on peut imaginer. Qui nous dit que Helen ne va pas réussir son coup et nous tuer demain ?  
- Tu as raison, Clark. Excuse-moi, j'ai été idiot de paniquer comme ça, lança Lex, reprenant peu à peu confiance en lui. Nous devons profiter de l'instant présent et ne pas penser au futur.  
Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, mais serra un peu plus son ami contre lui.  
_Oh Lex… Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pouvais être aussi fragile… Je pensais que tu étais fort, que rien ne pouvait t'atteindre, mais ce n'était qu'une carapace… Et, maintenant, je sais que je suis là pour te protéger…_  
Lex se dégagea doucement des bras de Clark qui le regarda d'un air surpris.  
- Je… suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas… J'ai tout gâché…  
- Mais non, le rassura le jeune homme avec un grand sourire. Tu n'as rien gâché. Et puis, la nuit est loin d'être terminée…  
Le milliardaire le regarda à son tour avec surprise. Il allait répliquer, mais Clark ne lui en laissa pas le temps, l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Lex se sentit fondre dans l'étreinte de son amant, sentant le désir monter à nouveau en lui. Lorsqu'il put enfin parler, ce fut d'une voix rauque qu'il souffla :  
- Oui… La nuit est encore longue…

Un rayon de soleil s'infiltra à travers les rideaux pour aller caresser l'épaule nue de Clark. Lex sourit en voyant son amant s'agiter dans son sommeil. Lui-même ne dormait plus près d'une heure, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter la chaleur de l'étreinte du jeune homme.  
_Si on m'avait dit, il y a deux ans, qu'un jour je me réveillerai dans les bras de Clark Kent après avoir passé la nuit à faire l'amour avec lui, j'aurais tué l'impertinent qui aurait dit ces mots… Et pourtant… Clark… Je sais que tu vas me désapprouver, mais je ne peux pas laisser Helen vivre en sachant qu'elle peut révéler ton secret à n'importe qui… Heureusement que mon père l'a envoyée au diable… Mais, qui me dit qu'il ne changera pas d'avis d'ici quelques temps… C'est trop dangereux… Je ne pourrais jamais vivre en paix tant qu'elle sera une menace pour toi, mon amour…_  
Lex sentit que Clark s'éveillait et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.  
- Réveille-toi, la belle aux bois dormants ! Il fait jour.  
Le jeune homme grogna, puis, prenant conscience que ce n'était pas la voix de sa mère qu'il venait d'entendre, ouvrit les yeux.  
- Ah enfin ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais transformé en marmotte !  
- Bonjour Lex ! Bien dormi ?  
- Peu, mais bien.  
Clark rougit violemment, ce qui fit rire son amant.  
- Tu ne vas pas virer pivoine à chaque fois que je vais faire allusion à notre relation quand même ?  
Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses pensées.  
- Qu'y a t'il ? S'inquiéta Lex.  
- Je me demandais… je pensais à mes parents… comment vont-il réagir ?  
- Il sera temps de voir ça quand on aura réglé le problème "Helen Bryce".  
_Je sais qu'elle est ma femme, mais je ne peux me résoudre à accoler mon nom à celui de cette criminelle !_  
- En attendant, nous devrions aller déjeuner.  
- Je préfère rentrer à la ferme. Je ne veux pas que ma mère s'inquiète. Elle est encore très fragile.  
- D'accord.  
Alors que Lex se levait, Clark lui demanda :  
- Promets-moi que tu ne feras rien contre Helen sans moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.  
- Promis, répondit le milliardaire avec un sourire. Mais, ne tarde pas trop tout de même.  
- Je serai de retour à dix heures, ça te va ?  
- Parfait. Ca me laisse le temps de me renseigner au sujet de l'endroit où elle se cache.  
Une fois Lex dans la salle de bains, Clark s'habilla et quitta le manoir.

Helen s'assit dans son fauteuil en souriant, un verre de Cognac à la main.  
_Tout a marché comme je le voulais… Ils sont vraiment idiots s'ils croient que je vais me laisser duper comme ça… D'abord, j'oblige Lex a modifier son testament en ma faveur et ensuite, je me débarrasse de tous les gêneurs, en commençant pas Clark Kent… Ils ont voulu jouer au plus malin avec moi, mais ils ne me connaissent pas ! Ils vont me payer cher leur traîtrise… J'espère que la petite Sullivan sera plus intelligente que Lionel Luthor, sinon, je serais obligée de me débarrasser d'elle aussi… Ce serait gênant qu'elle dévoile mon nom et mon rôle dans cette affaire…_  
Elle posa son verre sur la table basse et se tourna vers l'écran d'ordinateur qui était allumé à côté d'elle. Ses prisonniers n'étaient toujours pas réveillés, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas.  
_Je préfère qu'ils soient en forme pour voir leur fiston mourir…_


	10. Chapitre 10

**10.**

Clark eut un mauvais pressentiment en arrivant à la ferme. Il était presque neuf heure et aucun bruit ne provenait de la maison. Il scanna les lieux et ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'y avait personne. Il remarqua seulement que le mot qu'il avait laissé pour ses parents sur la porte de la salle de bains s'y trouvait toujours, mais qu'un deuxième morceau de papier était accroché avec. Il monta rapidement. Il y avait bien un autre message et, bien qu'il ne connaisse pas l'écriture, il sut que ça venait d'Helen.  
"Si tu veux les revoir vivants, viens au 911 Park Lane à midi. Tu peux amener Lex si tu veux…"  
Clark repartit aussitôt en direction du manoir.

Lex finissait juste son café lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit en grand sur Clark. En voyant l'air perdu de son amant, il comprit aussitôt.  
- La garce !  
- Elle a laissé une adresse à Metropolis : 911 Park Lane. Je dois y être à midi.  
- Allons-y !  
- Je préfère partir devant. J'y serai avant toi.  
- Non ! N'oublie pas qu'elle connaît les effets de la kryptonite sur toi. Si elle s'en sert à nouveau, je dois être là pour t'aider. On part ensemble !  
Lex attrapa sa veste et les clés de sa Porsche favorite, puis il sortit, suivi de près par Clark. Ils firent le trajet en silence, tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées. Ils arrivèrent à Metropolis vers onze heures. Ils avaient une heure avant le rendez-vous et firent une halte dans un café à l'entrée de la ville.  
- Comment va t'on faire ? S'inquiéta Clark. Helen connaît mes faiblesses et tu n'es pas à l'épreuve des balles.  
- Je sais… Mais, je suis certain qu'elle ne me tuera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas obtenu ma fortune.  
- Tu crois qu'elle a enlevé mes parents pour te faire modifier ton testament ?  
- J'en suis presque certain. C'est pour ça qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille tout seul.  
- Non, elle les tuera si je ne viens pas.  
Lex soupira. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment ils allaient faire pour se débarrasser d'Helen. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, une idée lui vint :  
- Je crois que nous allons pouvoir la prendre à son propre jeu.  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
- Cette chère Helen croit savoir tout de toi, mais elle se trompe. Elle n'est pas au courant pour tes yeux, sinon, elle ne nous aurait jamais laissés dans la même pièce. Et, je ne pense pas qu'elle connaisse ta « super » vitesse.  
- Tu as raison. Mais, le problème, c'est que si elle a mis de la kryptonite sur le lieu de rendez-vous, je ne pourrais utiliser aucun de mes pouvoirs.  
- Je sais… Bon, il faut y aller, il est presque l'heure !

Lex gara sa Porsche devant le 911 Park Lane à midi moins le quart. Alors qu'il descendait de la voiture, il lança à Clark :  
- Je connais ce bâtiment ! C'est l'ancien aquarium de Metropolis. Il est fermé depuis plusieurs années, suite à des problèmes de sécurité.  
- Je m'en souviens. Il y avait eu un accident…  
- Oui, l'une des vitres de l'un des aquarium s'est brisé, l'eau a inondé les couloirs et plusieurs personnes ont été blessées.  
- Mais, pourquoi est-ce que Helen a choisi cet endroit ?  
Lex haussa les épaules.  
- Tu vois quelque chose à l'intérieur ? Interrogea t'il.  
Clark se concentra pendant quelques secondes, puis soupira :  
- Mes parents ne sont pas là. Il n'y a que Helen. Elle est sur une sorte de plate-forme qui surplombe les aquarium.  
- Ca doit être la passerelle qu'ils utilisaient pour l'entretien des bassins. Allons la rejoindre.  
Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Helen leur avait indiqué le chemin en allumant les plafonniers de certains couloirs. Ils les suivirent et arrivèrent au pied d'un escalier métallique qui menait sur la passerelle. Ils montèrent, Clark devant, tous les sens en alerte, prêt à tout pour protéger Lex d'un éventuel piège. Une fois en haut, ils se retrouvèrent face à Helen qui les attendait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.  
- Vous êtes ponctuels !  
- Où sont mes parents ? Demanda Clark, la voix pleine de colère.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont bien. Lorsque j'aurais eu ce que je veux, je te dirai où les trouver.  
- J'ai ce que tu veux, lança Lex, surprenant son compagnon qui lui murmura :  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
Lex l'ignora et s'avança vers Helen en lui tendant une enveloppe qu'il venait de sortir de la poche intérieure de sa veste.  
- Voici un codicille à mon testament. Il précise que les dispositions prises dans le précédent ne sont plus valables et que toute ma fortune te reviendras le jour où je ne serai plus de ce monde.  
- Mon cher Lex, sourit la jeune femme. Je te savais intelligent, mais tu me surprends. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais tout prévu aussi vite.  
- Je savais déjà ce que tu voulais, donc ça n'a pas été difficile de tout préparer hier soir, juste au cas où ce que je pensais de toi se révèlerait exact. Et, je ne me suis pas trompé… Tu es aussi folle que ce que j'imaginais…  
Helen eut un sourire mauvais et arracha l'enveloppe des mains de Lex. Celui-ci recula de façon à revenir à la hauteur de Clark. La jeune femme ouvrit l'enveloppe, en sortit une liasse de papiers, les lut, puis les rangea dans la poche de son pantalon.  
- Parfait. C'est encore mieux que ce que j'avais prévu !  
Au moment même où elle finissait sa phrase, Lex s'effondrait sur le sol, une fléchette anesthésiante plantée dans l'épaule. Clark voulut se jeter sur Helen, mais celle-ci sortit un morceau de kryptonite de sa poche et il ne put que reculer.  
- Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à me débarrasser de mon cher époux pour devenir une femme riche.  
Le complice d'Helen, celui-là même que Lex avait assommé pour s'enfuir la première fois, s'approcha, tenant à la main trois morceaux de kryptonite qu'il posa sur le sol à côté du milliardaire. Clark fut contraint de reculer et vit avec effroi l'homme soulever Lex et l'emmener à l'autre bout de la passerelle, au-dessus d'un bassin rempli d'eau.  
- Je suppose que tu te souviens de ta première rencontre avec Lex, sourit Helen. Il me l'a racontée avant notre mariage et je me suis dit que ce serait ironique que Lex meure noyé sous tes yeux !  
- Vous êtes folle !  
- Je sais… Balance-le ! Ordonna t'elle à son complice.  
L'homme obéit, faisant basculer Lex par-dessus la rambarde. Le milliardaire flotta quelques secondes avant de s'enfoncer dans l'eau claire du bassin, sous les yeux horrifiés de Clark qui ne pouvait intervenir, paralysé par la kryptonite.


	11. Chapitre 11

**11.**

_1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10… 11… 12…_

Clark savait que le temps lui était compté. Il prit sur lui pour lutter contre les effets néfastes de la kryptonite et se concentra. Alors qu'Helen regardait avec fascination le bassin où Lex était en train de couler, Clark utilisa le pouvoir de ses yeux pour faire exploser le morceau de météorite que la jeune femme tenait à la main. Elle sursauta, surprise.  
- Comment…

_13… 14… 15… 16… 17… 18… 19… 20…21…_

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il fit exploser les autres pierres vertes qui lui bloquaient le passage et se précipita vers le bassin. Sans hésiter, il plongea. Malheureusement, Helen avait prévu cette éventualité et avait placé deux morceaux de kryptonite au fond de l'eau.

_22… 23… 24… 25… 26… 27… 28… 29… 30… 31… 32…_

Clark eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il toucha la surface de l'eau et il comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait. Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Il savait qu'il était la seule chance de Lex, ce qui le poussa à résister à la sensation de malaise qui l'envahissait.

_33… 34… 35… 36… 37… 38… 39… 40… 41… 42…_

Le jeune homme se propulsa au fond et attrapa Lex, inconscient, par la taille pour le remonter à la surface. Il dut user de ses dernières ressources pour hisser son amant sur la passerelle avant d'y monter lui-même.

_43… 44… 45… 46… 47… 48… 49… 50…_

- Lex ! Reviens !  
A bout de souffle, Clark se laissa tomber à genoux à côté du milliardaire. Heureusement, dès sa sortie de l'eau, l'emprise de la kryptonite s'était affaiblie jusqu'à disparaître. Le jeune homme se pencha sur Lex, posant son oreille contre le torse inanimé de son amant. Lex ne respirait plus.

_51… 52… 53… 54… 55… 56… 57… 58…_

Clark commença le bouche-à-bouche, puis le massage cardiaque. Il luttait contre les larmes qu'il sentait envahir ses yeux et supplia :  
- Lex… Je t'en prie… Ne me laisse pas… Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner… J'ai besoin de toi… Je t'aime… Lex… Reviens…  
Le milliardaire eut un sursaut et se mit à cracher de l'eau. Clark le positionna sur le côté pour qu'il puisse évacuer tout le liquide qui avait envahi ses poumons. Lex ouvrit les yeux et murmura :  
- Il faut l'arrêter…  
- Je ne te laisse pas tout seul !  
- Vas-y… Tes parents…  
Clark soupira, mais reconnut que son amant avait raison. Il devait retrouver ses parents avant qu'Helen ne leur fasse du mal. Il vit que la jeune femme et son complice avaient quitté la pièce et scanna le bâtiment. L'homme était introuvable, mais il trouva Helen sur le toit, en train d'enfiler une combinaison. Une aile volante attendait à côté d'elle.

Helen souriait. Elle avait réussi à se débarrasser à la fois de son encombrant mari et de l'encore plus encombrant petit-ami de celui-ci. Elle finit d'attacher le sac contenant son parachute, puis se tourna vers son deltaplane. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Clark s'interposer entre elle et l'appareil.  
- Non ! C'est impossible !  
- Vous m'avez sous-estimé, Helen.  
- Lex…  
- Va très bien. Vous avez manqué votre coup !  
Le sourire de Clark fit grimper la colère de la jeune femme d'un cran.  
- N'oublie pas que j'ai encore un atout dans ma manche !  
- Où sont-ils ?  
- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te le dire ? Débrouille-toi tout seul, puisque tu es si fort !  
Clark allait répondre lorsqu'il vit que le regard d'Helen était fixé sur un point derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Lex qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte qui menait au toit. Lorsqu'il refit face à la jeune femme, celle-ci tenait à la main un revolver qu'elle pointait sur le milliardaire.  
- Tu aurais mieux fait de te noyer, Lex. Tout aurait été plus simple pour moi !  
Au moment où elle terminait sa phrase, elle tira. Clark démarra et eut l'impression que la scène se déroulait au ralenti. Il plongea entre l'arme et Lex, interceptant la balle. Puis, il se jeta sur Helen pour la désarmer, mais ne prit pas garde que la jeune femme se trouvait tout au bord du toit. La violence du choc les fit basculer tous les deux par-dessus le parapet sous les yeux horrifiés de Lex.

Clark ouvrit les yeux juste après avoir touché le sol. Il se releva, cherchant Helen des yeux. Il la trouva à quelques mètres de lui, inconsciente. Grâce à sa vision aux rayons X, il constata qu'elle avait la nuque brisée, entre autres fractures. Il soupira.  
- Clark !  
Le jeune homme se tourna juste à temps pour ouvrir les bras et enlacer Lex qui s'était précipité vers lui.  
- Tu vas bien ?  
- Oui.  
- Helen ?  
- Elle est morte. Je ne voulais pas…  
- Je sais.  
Lex s'écarta un peu et eut un léger sourire :  
- Mais, en fin de compte, ce n'est pas plus mal. Elle ne pourra plus nous causer de problèmes.  
Clark soupira.  
- Si seulement elle m'avait dit où elle a caché mes parents !  
- On les retrouvera, Clark. Je te le promets. Mais, pour l'instant, nous devrions partir d'ici avant l'arrivée de la police. Je n'ai pas envie d'être accusé du meurtre de ma femme !  
Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, Lex s'effondra dans les bras de Clark, terrassé par l'épuisement et l'émotion. Le jeune homme souleva son amant dans ses bras et le porta dans la Porsche avant de se mettre au volant.


	12. Chapitre 12

**12.**

Lorsque Lex ouvrit les yeux, il était seul dans sa chambre au manoir. Il sentit poindre les prémices d'un affreux mal de tête et referma les yeux vivement.  
_Helen est morte… Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes enfin débarrassés d'elle…_  
Au bout d'un moment, il se décida enfin à rouvrir les yeux et s'assit, inquiet.  
_Clark… Où es-tu ?_  
Il se leva, constatant qu'il portait son pyjama, mais, en fouillant dans sa mémoire, il n'arriva pas à se rappeler l'avoir mis. Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit à la cuisine chercher une tasse de café. Puis, il se dirigea vers son bureau avec la ferme intention d'appeler Clark à la ferme. Mais, il n'en eu pas besoin car le jeune homme était là, debout devant la baie vitrée, les yeux dans le vague. Il sursauta lorsque Lex demanda :  
- Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?  
Clark se tourna vers son amant, la mine sombre.  
- Hier soir. Je t'ai ramené ici et je t'ai installé dans ta chambre. Je voulais dormir près de toi, mais je ne trouvais pas le sommeil, alors je suis venu ici pour réfléchir.  
Lex s'approcha et se blottit dans les bras du jeune homme.  
- J'ai peur, Lex… J'ai peur qu'elle les ait tués…  
- Soit confiant, Clark. On va les retrouver. J'ai eu une idée pendant que je m'habillais.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Je dois passer quelques coups de fil. Mais toi, tu devrais aller te reposer.  
- Je ne suis pas fatigué, protesta le jeune homme.  
Lex lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres puis sourit :  
- Va au moins manger un morceau. S'il te plait… Je sais que tu ne tomberas pas malade, mais je préfèrerais que tu sois en pleine forme pour qu'on puisse fêter dignement le retour de tes parents.  
Clark ne put s'empêcher de rougir avant d'acquiescer.  
- Ok. J'y vais.  
Une fois son amant sorti, Lex alluma son ordinateur et se connecta sur le site de la LuthorCorp. Son père ne savait pas que Lex avait obtenu les nouveaux codes d'accès qui avaient été mis en place après sa « traîtrise ». Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il réussit enfin à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Après avoir pianoté quelques codes, il eut un grand sourire :  
- Bingo !

Jonathan se tourna vers Martha qui dormait encore et soupira. Il avait perdu la notion du temps, mais se doutait, vu la faim qui le tenaillait, qu'ils devaient être enfermés depuis au moins une journée entière. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le soupirail qui apportait un peu de lumière dans leur prison. Les liens qui lui serraient les poignets et les chevilles le faisaient souffrir, mais il arrivait à ne plus y penser depuis quelques heures. Son attention se reporta sur sa femme qui venait de s'éveiller.  
- Comment te sens-tu ?  
- J'ai des courbatures et j'ai faim. Mais, ça va. J'ai dormi un peu. Et toi ?  
- Je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi le Docteur Bryce nous a enlevé.  
- Cette femme a perdu l'esprit, Jonathan. Ca se voyait dans ses yeux. Elle est folle.  
- Ca ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi elle a fait ça !  
- Je ne sais pas. La seule chose qui occupe mon esprit pour l'instant, c'est Clark… Pourvu qu'il nous retrouve !  
- Il nous retrouvera, j'en suis sûr. J'ai confiance en lui…  
Au même moment, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit violemment. Ils fermèrent les yeux, aveuglés par la lumière du soleil qui inonda subitement la pièce.  
- Maman ! Papa !  
- Clark ? Appelèrent Martha et Jonathan simultanément.  
Le jeune homme s'approcha d'eux, suivi de près par Lex. Jamais les Kent ne furent aussi content de voir le milliardaire. Lorsqu'ils furent libres et enfin sortis de leur prison, Jonathan demanda :  
- Comment nous as-tu trouvé Clark ?  
- En fait, c'est Lex qui a tout fait.  
- Lex ?  
L'intéressé haussa les épaules.  
- Oh, ce n'était rien ! J'ai juste utilisé un satellite de surveillance de la LuthorCorp qui photographie Metropolis toutes les secondes avec une précision de l'ordre du centimètre. Il m'a suffit ensuite de suivre le trajet d'Helen depuis quelques jours. Et voilà !  
Jonathan s'approcha de Lex et lui tendit la main. Celui-ci la serra en souriant.  
- Merci, Lex. Je vous serais éternellement reconnaissant de nous avoir aidé.  
- Je vous en prie.  
_Sa reconnaissance envers moi va sûrement s'évaporer quand il saura ce qu'il y a entre son fils et moi…_ pensa Lex avec amertume.  
Martha, après avoir serré Clark dans ses bras, se tourna vers Lex qu'elle serra contre elle en pleurant :  
- Merci pour tout.  
- Vous me gênez, Madame Kent. Je n'ai pas fait grand chose.  
- Si nous rentrions à la ferme ? Proposa Jonathan.  
- Vous devriez aller à l'hôpital, suggéra Clark.  
- Votre fils a raison. Vous avez subi un traumatisme. Vous devez voir un docteur.  
- Je n'ai pas trop envie d'avoir à expliquer ce qui nous est arrivé, soupira Jonathan.  
- Alors, j'ai une idée. Je vous ramène chez vous et je vous envoie un médecin de ma connaissance qui ne vous posera aucune question et qui est digne de confiance. Enfin, si vous le voulez…  
- Merci, Lex, c'est très gentil de votre part, sourit Martha.  
Le milliardaire sourit à son tour, puis ils montèrent dans la Porsche de Lex, direction Smallville.


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

Clark était en train d'admirer les étoiles dans sa "forteresse de solitude" lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il ne se retourna pas, ayant reconnu le bruit de pas du nouveau venu. Un sourire se posa sur son visage lorsqu'il sentit un corps chaud se coller contre son dos.  
- Tu me manques…  
- Nous nous sommes quitté il y a seulement une heure, Lex.  
- Je sais… Mais, tout me semble trop beau… Nous sommes ensemble et plus personne ne peut nous en empêcher.  
Clark ne répondit pas et son amant comprit immédiatement à quoi il pensait.  
- Je suis certain que tout se passera bien. Au fait, comment vont-ils ?  
- Ca va. Ils dorment depuis que le médecin est parti. Heureusement, Helen ne leur a pas fait de mal.  
- Tant mieux.  
Le jeune homme se retourna et prit le milliardaire dans ses bras.  
- Je leur ai promis de ne plus les quitter… Mais, je vais avoir du mal à tenir cette promesse si tu continues à me regarder comme ça… soupira t'il.  
- On peut rester ici, si tu veux… souffla Lex, l'air aussi sérieux que s'il négociait un important contrat.  
Clark réfléchit quelques secondes.  
- Je ne pense pas que mes parents risquent de se réveiller dans les heures qui viennent, mais je ne voudrais pas que l'on soit interrompus par quelqu'un… Lana, par exemple…  
- Tu as raison. Et, je suppose que l'on ne peut pas aller dans ta chambre…  
- Je ne préfère pas. Je ne me sentirai pas à l'aise. Je suis désolé, Lex.  
- Ne t'excuse pas. J'adore faire l'amour avec toi, mais je ne suis pas en manque à ce point-là !  
Clark remercia l'obscurité ambiante qui cacha la rougeur qui ne manqua pas d'envahir ses joues.  
- De toutes façons, soupira Lex, je dois rentrer au manoir. J'ai eu un appel de la police de Metropolis qui veut m'interroger sur la mort d'Helen. Il va falloir que je joue le veuf éploré et je peux te dire que je ne suis pas du tout dans cet état d'esprit… Au contraire…  
- Tu ne risques pas d'avoir d'ennuis ?  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai envoyé des personnes de confiance pour effacer toute trace de notre visite au Marineland. Ils ne pourront jamais prouver que nous y étions.  
- Et le testament ? Celui que tu as donné à Helen ?  
- Mes hommes me l'ont ramené et je l'ai détruit. Il n'en reste absolument rien. De toutes façons, Helen n'aurait rien pu en faire.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- J'ai fait un autre codicille qui annulait celui que je lui ai donné. Et, pour plus de sécurité, j'avais envoyé les deux à Chloé.  
- Chloé ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Clark en repoussant légèrement Lex pour le regarder dans les yeux.  
Le milliardaire alla s'asseoir et son amant l'imita.  
- Comme elle est déjà au courant pour toi, je lui ai envoyé une lettre avec les codicilles où j'expliquais tout ce qu'Helen avait fait : l'accident d'avion, notre enlèvement, celui de tes parents… Je lui demandais de publier cette lettre si jamais elle apprenait que nous étions morts, tes parents, toi et moi.  
- Tu y parlais de moi ?  
Lex hocha la tête affirmativement.  
- Je ne pouvais pas expliquer autrement les actions d'Helen. J'y expliquais même notre relation… De toutes façons, cela ne nous aurait pas fait de tort, soupira le milliardaire. Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai récupéré la lettre avant qu'elle arrive chez Chloé. Elle ne sait même pas qu'elle était prête à recevoir un scoop dans sa boîte aux lettres !  
Comme Clark ne disait rien, Lex demanda :  
- Tu es contrarié que j'ai fait ça ?  
- Non… Mais, j'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles… Enfin, de toutes façons, n'y pensons plus.  
- Excuse-moi. Je sais que j'aurais du te le dire, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps. J'ai écris cette lettre avant même de savoir qu'Helen avait enlevé tes parents, mais je m'attendais à un tel geste de sa part.  
- Je comprends. N'en parlons plus. Tout est bien qui finit bien !  
- Bon, ce n'est pas que j'en ai envie, mais je dois vraiment rentrer au manoir.  
- Ok. Alors bonne nuit !  
- Bonne nuit. Je t'aime, Clark.  
Lex embrassa fougueusement le jeune homme avant de quitter les lieux.  
- Je t'aime, Lex.  
Clark soupira et retourna à la contemplation des étoiles. Il était heureux, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter des réactions de son entourage à l'annonce de sa relation avec Lex. Une angoisse sourde lui étreignait le cœur car il redoutait de devoir faire un choix entre l'homme qu'il aimait et sa famille. Alors que des pensées sombres l'envahissaient, il entendit la voix de Lex le rassurer dans son esprit :  
_« Nous devons profiter de l'instant présent et ne pas penser au futur. »  
Tu as raison, Lex… Profitons de notre bonheur, nous aurons tout le temps d'avoir des problèmes plus tard…_  
Sur ces pensées réconfortantes, il sourit et rejoignit la maison.

**The End.**

**Note de l'auteur :** Je sais que cette fin peut paraître bizarre au premier abord, mais j'ai décidé d'écrire une saison 3 alternative slash de "Smallville" dont "La révélation" et "Plus fort que le destin" seront respectivement les épisodes 1 et 2. Donc, un peu de patience, vous aurez bientôt la suite !


End file.
